


Far From Over

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Last Jedi Epic AU [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Kylo has to go out and quell a Resistance uprising. Poe can only hope his husband comes back in one piece.





	Far From Over

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Caution
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

 

Unfortunately for Kylo Ren and Poe Dameron both, the war is not over.

  
There's been a Resistance uprising in the Outer Rim, and Kylo Ren has to go there if only to put a stop to it. He could have just sent Phasma's troops to deal with it, but he's not about ready to simply rest while others do his dirty work for him. Kylo has always preferred the heat of battle, dueling an opponent or leading his own troops, true war, as opposed to the late General Hux's view of war which was strictly sit-back-and-let-my-people-do-the-dirty-work. He has to protect what is his, after all.

  
So it's on the eve of battle that he turns to look at Poe. Poe, his husband, who has stood by his side all these years. Poe, who followed him this far. Poe, who currently has this look in those dark brown eyes that wonders if, exactly, Kylo Ren has to leave.

   
"I need to do this," Kylo says. "And I'll come back. I always do."

   
"I know," Poe says.

   
Kylo strokes back a lock of Poe's dark hair and looks deep into his eyes. This man...this man is a gift, he truly is. A man who has given him so very much, a man who has soothed him and motivated him in equal measure.

   
"I love you," Ren says, softly. "I won't be long."

   
He kisses Poe. Poe's lips are soft against his, warm, familiar and kind, and he runs his hands through Poe's hair, feeling its thickness between his fingers, its softness. He feels how Poe presses against his body, and he takes in the warmth of Poe's body, of his proximity. When they draw away, Poe looks up at him, smiling faintly.

   
"Come back in one piece," he says.

   
"I'll attempt to." He'll come back alive. Kylo knows that's a promise he can keep.

 

 


End file.
